


I Will Be All Right:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Sick/Hurt Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Character Death, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: The Gang checks on Chin after Malia's Funeral & the Paddle Out, Is he ok?,  Are they successful in finding him?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Sick/Hurt" series, Read my others, Enjoy them!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Be All Right:

*Summary: The Gang checks on Chin after Malia's Funeral & the Paddle Out, Is he ok?, Are they successful in finding him?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Sick/Hurt" series, Read my others, Enjoy them!!!*

 

The Five-O Gang went looking for Chin after the case was solved, They were worried since they did the paddle out in Malia's memory, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins was worried, "I hope he is ok, Guys", as she looked at her friends, Officer Kono Kalakaua said, "I am sure Cuz is, I think that the day was too much for him", & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams nodded, & said, "Sometimes, He needs a breather", Commander Steve McGarrett gave a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek, & said, "We will find him, Cath, We will", & they continued to search for their love one & friend in silence.

 

Meanwhile Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was on his favorite hillside, that he always took Malia up to, He thought about the night of her death, & that day, & he still could not believe that his precious wife, & his longtime lover is gone. He was going through the memories, & he smiled, cause he knew that Delano could not touch & taint those, He let out a some tears, & looked up to the sky, "I love you, Malia, Always & Forever, Til we meet again, Ipo", He just cried out his frustrations of the past week, & what his future is gonna be like without her in it.

 

The Team found Chin, & Kono exclaimed, "Thank God !!", & the others agreed, They decided to give him a few minutes of privacy before heading out to him, When Kono hugged him, he just leaned into it. Kono said, "Shhhh, Shhh, Cousin, It's ok, Let it out, You don't have to be so strong", He did just that, & when he saw Steve, Catherine, & Danny there, He mumbled. "Sorry", & quickly wiped his tears.

 

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Chin-Ho Kelly", Steve reassured him, Danny said, "That's right, You are going through hell, & it's never easy, til the pain stops & goes away", Catherine asked, "Are you ok ?, You know that you can talk to us anytime", Chin smiled, "I know, I love you for it, I will be ok", They spent a half hour discussing Malia, & what she meant to all of them.

 

Steve asked with a smile to Chin, "Are you hungry, Buddy ?", Chin said smiling, "Bro, I am starving", Danny said, "Let's go, BBQ at McGarrett's", The Handsome Lieutenant looked over at Steve, The Navy Seal smiled & confirmed what Danny said, Kono said encouraging, "Come on, Cousin, It will be fun", Catherine said wickedly smiling, "I have Double Chocolate Chip Cookies for you", Chin said, "I am there, Sold", Danny, Catherine, & Steve got into the Camaro, while Kono & Chin got into his truck, They headed for a evening of fun, & healing at Steve's place, & hopefully their future will be better.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
